In mobile networks, mobile nodes (MNs) are assigned network addresses, which allow data to be transported and delivered to the customers. For example, the network addresses can be assigned according to the Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) network layer protocol. The IPv6 network address may be about 128 bits in length, which comprises a prefix that is about 64 bits in length and an interface identifier also that is about 64 bits in length. Typically, the prefix is assigned by the network, while the interface identifier is created by the MN. While moving or traveling, a MN may establish a link or connection with a new service provider network, and hence new prefixes are reassigned to the MN. Alternatively, the MN may be in communication with a moving service provider, such as on a train, ship, or aircraft. In such a case, new prefixes may be assigned to the MN as well.
In some cases, a network mobility (NEMO) protocol may be used to support network mobility, e.g. allow session continuity for the MNs as the mobile network moves. In such cases, a plurality of IPv6 prefixes, referred to as mobile network prefixes (MNPs), are delegated to a Mobile Router (MR) in the network, which in turn advertises the MNPs to the MNs. However, no means exist for dynamically provisioning the MNPs to the MR.